The Raven Haired Beauty
by WrekkHavoc789
Summary: 1869: Damon and Magnus meet in Paris and Magnus reveals why his has always preferred dark haired and blue eyed lovers throughout the years. Light yaoi don't read if you don't like.


**The Raven haired beauty**

** So here's just a one shot about why Magnus loves blue eyed, black haired people. Yaoi warning! Don't like it then don't read it.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

** Now on with the show!**

_Paris, France 1869_

Magnus always loved Paris. It was after all the city of love, and he has had more than enough lovers over the years. He never discriminated between what sort of lover he wanted; male or female, black or white, hair that was any colour of the rainbow, he never really had any personal preference. That is until he met him…

Sitting in a quaint little café that faced the Seine while sipping on a steaming cup of chai tea in a tailor made suit with an elegantly comfortable yellow silk shirt; made Magnus feel the happiest he had felt in a very long time. In fact he was feeling so good lately that he had decided to throw one of his legendary parties.

This time, it was in honour of the day he found his new cat Napoléon.

He had found the tiny creature in a dirty alley way, his fur was arranged in such a way that he looked as if he were wearing a suit jacket. Amidst the dark fur were two patches of white on his little shoulders', looking just like epaulettes. He was so perfect that Magnus had to keep him.

Handing out flyers to his fellow downworlders to this momentous occasion was what brought the warlock to the tea shop in the first place.

The stack of enchanted papers was placed on the small circular table that was next to Magnus' seat. He sipped his tea leisurely as he watched the mundanes scurry past him, attempting to fill as much into their short lives as possible. They were always in such a rush because their time on Earth was so short.

One of the reasons why Magnus adored being immortal was that he did not have rush anywhere for anything; he could take as long as he damn well wanted for things. Eternity was so much more entertaining when you could it however you wanted.

The warlock run his fingers through his inky bangs; the rest of his locks were tied back with a royal purple ribbon and was tossed over his shoulder. He was considering what he was going to have for lunch when the most angelic creature that ever walked the earth caught his eye.

Magnus felt his eyes turn amber with the feline like silts down the middle, of his true form when he set his predatory gaze on the man who was too beautiful to blend into any crowd.

He was slightly taller than himself with a sleek body frame. He was dressed in an expensive looking Italian made suit with a blue cotton shirt that was buttoned up to his Adam's apple. He had such a chiseled jaw that made Magnus want to run his tongue a long it. His pale pink lips were just too kissable for the warlock to handle.

Magnus' breath hitched when his eyes found their way to the most prominent features that the man had. His ebony hair was curled ever so lightly that his locks covered his ear like little waves. A few curls were sprawled messily across his forehead, giving him an adorable ruffled look. A boulder hat was placed on top of his mane in an attempt to control the chaos to no avail.

But what really got to Magnus were his eyes. Because damn, those eyes were just gorgeous.

They were like the sky after a huge lightning storm once all the clouds had blown away; the clearest, most pure, blue that the heavens could ever be.

They made Magnus want to melt into a puddle in his seat. The man was just too perfect that it took all his self-restraint not to jump him in the middle of the street. Usually Magnus would not hold back, he was not shy at all but there was distinct problem that he decided it was too much of a risk to interact with him.

Unfortunately the most dazzling man Magnus had ever seen was a vampire.

The warlock has had more than enough experiences with Night Children to know to stay away from them at all costs. Thanks to Camille, he was sporting more bite marks than a Romanian stripper.

Not that he had anything against vampires, in fact he had spent some of his best nights with them but their internal political affairs were too intense for him to deal with. Camille had almost gotten him killed by covens that opposed her more times than he could count. Bloodsuckers were very petty bitter creatures and held grudges, for literally centuries; they were too miserable for the warlock to handle.

So he made a strict rule never to sleep with a vampire ever again.

But seeing the gorgeous specimen in front of him, made him want to forget every oath he ever swore.

After the beautiful vampire passed by him and Magnus got a clear view of his behind; the warlock's mind completely went blank and his jaw dropped.

_Fuck it_, he thought, picked up the flyers and ran down the street after the man, abandoning his chai tea.

The vampire turned a corner which lead down an alley way. Magnus followed with extreme grace, stalking gorgeous men was an art he perfected long ago.

"Wait!" He shouted as the man about to turn another corner at the end of the narrow alleyway.

The vampire to a halt at the warlock's command and turned around to face the speaker, "Yes?"

Magnus could tell from his accent that he was from the southern United States, probably Virginia or perhaps Georgia. Since they were alone in the alleyway, Magnus decided it was safe enough to tear down his glamour and reveal his cat eyes to the other downworlder. The vampire did not seem fazed by the sudden change of features; in fact he let his fangs poke out from his upper lip and rest comfortably on his bottom one. Black veins pulsated from beneath his eyes, giving them a spider web look. Magnus felt excited tingles shoot down his spine at the site of them.

He pulled himself together quickly and offered the stack of flyers to the vampire, "I am hosting a soiree tomorrow evening. Perhaps you would care to join in on the festivities?"

_God I sound like an idiot,_ Magnus thought as he heard his own voice.

Luckily the vampire paid no attention to his moronic nature and took a flyer from the pile and flicker his cerulean gaze over it. Magnus felt his heart skip a beat when he looked up from the piece of paper with a scrutinizing expression.

Magnus was waiting for a response that was never given; the vampire did not so much as give his name as he took the paper and walked away.

_ Well that did not go well…_Magnus thought as he stared at the empty space.

…..

The next evening was completely chaotic for the warlock; he had spent the entire day fiddling with his appearance. He had continuously changed the colour of his hair for the party; he wanted to make an impression. With a flick of his fingers and a few blue sparks his hair instantly changed from black to any colour of the rainbow.

He finally decided on lime green streaks with speckled orange bangs. For his outfit he chose a black waist coat, completely unbuttoned with no undershirt just bare chest. He wore linen coloured trousers that he received from a Turkish princess the previous decade. And of course his feet were bare as they always were when inside his own house.

Setting up for the party was less work than to be expected, he had a no dusting or sweeping policy that made cleanings a breeze. He had also hired a crater and bar tender from the local fairy guild so the refreshments were taken care of. Even the band of Damned Souls (both a literal and figurative name, which was quite ironic if you asked Magnus) had shown up and were setting up their instruments.

The only issue was decorating since Mediterranean and North African culture was popular, he decided to go for a Moroccan theme. It was up to him to decorate his entire flat in satin and velvet rugs, curtains and cushions. Luckily he had his powers to make things spontaneously appear and float things to their proper places.

People started arriving just past dusk, most of them he had never seen in his life but he was never someone to exclude those who wanted to live the life of the party. He let all matters of monsters into his house, he did not care if they wrecked the place; it is not like he cleaned anyway.

There were some faces he recognized. Ragnor Fell, "his sweet pea pod", seemed to have decided to accept his offer and showed up. The green skinned warlock was usually too uptight to enjoy himself at any sort of gathering. When he caught Magnus' eyes they both gave each other a simple nod as a greeting. Magnus had always adored his horned headed friend but he was unfortunately straight as a board and would never engage in amorous activities with him. Woolsey Scott had also shown up with a few members of his pack, Magnus reminded himself to "catch up" with Scott later.

For a social occasion, Magnus was unusually quiet; he would go about from group to group, chatting with everyone and making sure they were having a great time. However, he was normally the life of the party and was most likely drunk and hanging off the chandelier. Tonight, he decided to just lend against the bar's counter; watching his friends on the made up dance floor, laughing like mad hatters.

He scanned the crowd while sipping on a pink drink which he was not aware of its contents. As he glanced over everyone's face he realized that one was missing. The gorgeous vampire he had met a few days before, he wondered if he would actually show up. Magnus pouted deeply, if he did not show he would most likely lock himself up in his master bedroom until the morning.

As if on cue, a deep southern accent purred in his ear, "Bourbon, neat."

The warlock spun his head around to face the dark haired beauty; he had to control his eyes from lighting up with glee. _He is really here! _Magnus shouted happily in his head.

When the vampire received the drink and took a light sip, Magnus watched as the liquid slid down his throat.

_Easy there,_ he chided himself, getting too excited.

Magnus took a quick sip of his own drink and as he lowered the glass he blurted, "I never did get your name."

The vampire turned back to him with his pretty blue eyes glittering, "That is because I never gave it."

The cat looking warlock nearly purred at his deep southern drawl, "Will I get the honour now?"

He seemed to deliberate for a few moments before replying with a smirk, "Only if you tell me yours first?"

Magnus raised a glittery eyebrow at the vampire's audacity and stuck out hand his hand for the other male to shake, "Magnus Bane, warlock and magic maker extraordinaire."

The vampire took the out stretched hand and replied, "Damon Salvatore. Aren't a warlock and magic maker the same thing?"

Magnus could not help his flirtatious smile as he winked, "I can make two kinds of magic."

He half expected the vampire, Damon, to pull back in disgust. In this era men were not generally open about homosexual tendencies least of all their own. If this had been a hundred years before hand, he probably would have been hanged for such a comment. Although since the Enlightenment, many of the most intelligent humans were beginning to accept diversity but they still had a long way to go.

Damon however surprised Magnus by not recoiling in revulsion instead he smirked in a charmingly arrogant way with a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. It made his heart quicken at the thought that he wanted to play.

They spent the entire rest of the evening talking in their own little table in the corner. Magnus found out most about Damon's life and how he had just became a vampire a few years before. He listened to all his adventures since then but he did not seem too keen on telling him about his life as a human. Magnus could tell there was much pain in his past but did not push; the warlock knew all too well about agonizing memories.

As the night went on, quite a few drinks (bottles) were being emptied by the two of them; Magnus could feel himself getting very tipsy and therefore bolder. All he could do was stare at the American man's gorgeous lips as he spoke. He was quite the talker once he got going but he could never out speak Magnus.

Just as he was telling a joke Magnus leaned over the table and pressed his lips against the vampire's, silencing him. _Heavenly, _he thought as he continued to urge the other man's lips to dance along with his own.

When he pulled away he watched the stunned face of the vampire, waiting for an explosion.

"What the hell was that?" Damon asked in more awe than anger his mouth was hanging slightly ajar.

Magnus shrugged his shoulders with a penetrating gaze, "That was just demonstration of my magic."

Damon smirked once again, "Magic huh? Would you like to display some more?"

A bright smile spread across Magnus' mouth, "Sweetheart, a can perform an entire show that you will never forget."

With that, he grabbed the front of Damon's shirt and pulled up the stairs and into his bedroom; ignoring the knowing glances they were getting from their fellow guests.

…

The next morning Magnus woke up alone in his king size bed with a slight headache pulsating in the back of his skull. He ran his fingers through his ruffled ebony hair that had come completely undone from its ribbon the night before.

He pouted as he looked around the room, realizing that Damon was not there. He did not expect the vampire to stay but he could have at least woken him up to say goodbye. Crawling out the bedroom window seemed kind of scummy and made Magnus feel a little cheap.

He stretched his arms above his head and slid out of his bed, Napoleon, his cat was napping at the end curled into a ball.

Magnus walked over to the big bay window and opened the curtains, letting in the sunlight flow into his flat. He noticed that the window seal was open and that there something resting on it.

Picking it up, he realized it was a black feather.

He glanced out the window at the rooftops of Paris and saw a raven fly just above the horizon. As he twisted the feather around in his fingers, Magnus felt himself smile lightly.

He decided that dark haired, blue eyed lovers were most definitely his favorite now.

**TA DA! There's my one shot for Damon and Magnus. So you don't like yaoi then don't read or complain to me. I know Damon seems kind of Uke but this is new born vampire Damon so he's not as cynical as his is later on.**

**Anyway please read and review it makes me so happy. **


End file.
